Say it before it's late
by Victorianne Dream
Summary: Tweek and Craig are going to graduate soon, and Tweek is planning to move out. Will Craig make it? Bad summary. I know. I'm the best writer in the world.


Craig and Tweek had been friends a really. Really long time. They grew up together in the same school. Spent their free time together, even took the same high school. When they were 16, Tweek started working in the harbucks', Craig in the pet shop.

As they grew, they spent less time together growing apart, getting new friends, and getting in groups leaving each other alone. At the age 17 Tweek tried to talk with Craig at least three or four times a week, tough it was hard, because the ivory's group did not like the spazzy blonde much. At some part they just let go of each other, not talking, not seeming to notice each other.

Tweek didn't like where it was going. He wanted to keep his friend, his only trustable friend close, but he failed. Only god knew was there just friendship between them, but whatever it was, it was over.

Then, six months later, Craig got together with a girl and the spazz's mind fell. He was depressed, angry and sad. Every time he saw them walking past, he didn't help but crack their necks in his mind. Fucking bitch.

Not very much later, when he was working in the coffee shop, silently cleaning the tables and humming some random song stuck in his head, he heard some yelling. He didn't quite catch the whole sentences, only some words here and there. It wasn't his business anyways. "….and if you don't remember…. saying" The girl sounded annoyed and sad. The blonde kept wiping the table clean, listening the conversation with one ear. "No I didn't. Now fuck off, I told you it was over." Wait. Was that Craig? Tweek lifted his head up and saw the ivory haired boy walk past the shop a brunette girl following him. "But... but, couldn't we talk about this?" He flipped the girl off growing angry. "No! Go. Away." The girl bit her lip giving an angry "fine!" and stomped away as the ivory opened the door of the shop. Tweek immediately twitched dropping a mug from the counter. "Gah! Oh Jesus lord!" Craig lifted his head up to see the broken mug and the twitching blonde. "Let me get that for you…" He leaned and picked up the broken pieces to his hands. "Here you go." The ivory gave them carefully to the blonde slightly brushing their hands together. Tweek sighed giving a small thank you, putting the pieces away. The blonde refused to look at the boy to his eyes, and it got him off guard. Was he angry? Sad? "Tweek." Said boy twitched lifting his face up. "Y-yeah?" Craig bit his lip not sure what to say. "Uhh... Where are you planning to go after high school?" He thought for a second before sighing "I don't know… I'll probably move in with my cousin and start college somewhere else. I'll probably leave right after the spring party." Craig's eye twitched. That soon? "What about you?" The ivory shrugged getting somehow nervous. "I don't know. I'll probably go to college too."

Tweek smiled a bright smile to the ivory, which got him even more nervous. "Darn. My work's here done. I gotta go. See ya." At that, he jut put his apron off and walked outside as one random worker came in.

Damn.

Four months later it was two weeks to the graduation. He did his last test a week ago, and he wouldn't really have to go to the school but he wanted to. He wanted to see Tweek. And speak of the devil. The blonde walked past him listening his mp3, and not noticing the ivory. That's why Craig walked to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey." The blonde twitched, and jumped almost a meter backwards. "N-ngh- Hi!" He took the earphones off picking up one book he drop, then started walking backwards. "I really gotta go or I'll be late, sorry. See you!" With that, he leaped across the alley to his class. Damn again. He never had any time to say something to the blonde. This was hopeless.

The graduation day. The one day he had feared a long, long time. Not that he actually CARED about his grades or anything, but he did not want to spend another year in this hellhole. And Tweek. Tweek would be gone for a long time. Get a girlfriend, get married and move completely to there. No, no no no no. Stop thinking at that, he told himself and moved to the big hall taking his seat next to Token and Clyde. "Hey man. Where have you been? The thing is starting soon." The ivory flipped them off. No way he would tell them what he was doing. And no way, he was not putting any notes to anyone's lockers. "Nowhere." Token and Clyde both looked to each other, and then shrugged. "Okay then." The gala-like party started, and everyone shut up when the headmaster started talking. Yeah yeah, blah blah blah, cut the crap out, where were their certificates?? Finally after two and half hours, their teachers and their class Controller walked to them. "Alright, I have your certificates here. Token… Clyde and Mark, here you go." When Tweek was called, the blonde shot up taking the certificate form the teacher thanking her, and looking through it. When did the blonde come there anyway? Craig got his owns, and started disguising about it with his friends about a quarter. And when he looked at the clock he realized Tweek would leave soon. He had to make it. He said nothing turning on his heels and running towards the school building, the ivory cursed himself in his head. He HAD to make it. While running in the alley he looked around. There was no-one. It was just dead.

Panting the ivory leaned on his locker searching for a key. Where was it when he finally needed it? Finally he found it, and opened the door slowly with shaking hands. He looked at the empty locker for a second noticing just the smallest note in there. Sighing he took it to his hands, unwrapping it nose red form the cold. Silently he read it through.

_"Love you too __(: -Tweek"_

The ivory's heart skipped a beat, as he quickly swallowed hitting the locker close, putting the note to his pocked, and quickly running outside again. Please, don't be gone already, damnit! He ran, ran and ran, when he saw the orange hooded blonde outside probably waiting for his girlfriend. "Hey, Tucker. You lost something?"

He panted quietly looking at Kenny. "Mh... Have you seen Tweek? Tell me you had!" The blonde blinked shrugging. "I think he already left-- hey, Craig, you alright?" The ivory looked to the horizon for a second, before silently crushing the note in his hand a tear rolling to his cheek. Fucking… fuck. He slumped to the hard, cold ground hot tears running to the ground, freezing when hitting the ground. Kenny sat down next to the ivory resting his head on his shoulder patting his back. "I'm sorry, dude..." He only wiped his eyes sniffling. Quietly he lifted the note unwrapping it open to see it again. He tried to see something, but his vision was blurred for a second. Then he saw it. The note was empty, but when he turned it around where was two drops of water and a word.

_"Goodbye."_

**A/N GAH! That didn't take much time, well, tell me what do you think ¨__¨ my first actual fanfic story, so be nice. Critics are love. **


End file.
